Yusuf Kama
|krew = CzystaMeet the New Faces of “Crimes of Grindelwald”! |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |różdżka = Nieznana różdżka |rodzina = * Laurena Lestrange * Mustafa Kama * Corvus Lestrange IV * Leta Lestrange * Corvus Lestrange |przynależność = Rodzina Kama |aktor = * William Nadylam * Mariusz Saniternik }} Yusuf Kama — francusko-senegalski czarodziej, który żył w latach 20. XX wiekuWarner Bros odkrywa nowe postacie w następnej części Fantastycznych Zwierząt na Pottermore. Był ostatnim czystokrwistym mężczyzną w rodzinie. Biografia Wczesne życie Yusuf urodził się jako jedyny syn Mustafy i Laureny Kamy. Został on jednak opuszczony przez matkę, gdy Corvus Lestrange IV rzucił na nią zaklęcie Imperiusa, przez co kobieta się z nim związała. Yusuf dorastał więc z ojcem, który nie mógł nic zrobić, by odzyskać swoją żonę, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że związek jego byłej żony i Lestrange'a nie wynika z miłości, a jedynie z pożądania drugiego mężczyzny. Laurena urodziła Corvusowi córkę o imieniu Leta. Krótko po porodzie matka Yusufa i Lety zmarła. Zrozpaczony Mustafa poprosił więc swojego syna, aby pomścił swoją matkę, zabijając jedyną osobę, którą pokochał Corvus. Aby dotrzymać obietnicy, ojciec i syn złożyli sobie wieczystą przysięgęEverything you need to know about Yusuf Kama: Read an excerpt from Pottermore. Początkowo Yusuf był pewien, że musi zabić Letę, ale okazało się, że dziewczyna nigdy nie była kochana przez swojego ojca. Co więcej, Corvus związał się z kolejną kobietą, Clarisse. Para miała jednego syna, któremu dali na imię tak jak ojcu, czyli Corvus. Ojciec traktował swojego syna jak oczko w głowie, dlatego też celem Yusufa stał się młody Corvus Lestrange. Poszukiwania Credence'a w cyrku W 1927 roku Yusuf Kama był na misji wyśledzenia Credence'a Barebone'a, za którym dotarł do Paryża. Od lat śledził Credence'a, uważając go za młodego Corvusa, który po adopcji przybrał nowe imię i nazwisko. mały|250px|Yusuf oglądający Nagini w cyrku Kama dotarł do cyrku, w którym pokaz miała Nagini. Wytropił jednak Credence'a, który pracował w cyrku jako pomagier. Podczas występu Malediktusa, Kama uważnie obserwował zachowanie właściciela cyrku prowokującego kobietę. Gdy Nagini zamieniła się w węża, zaatakowała Skendera. Chwilę później na wskutek wypuszczenia przez Credence'a zwierząt z klatki, w cyrku wybuchła panika, a tłum zaczął uciekać. Credence i Nagini uciekli z cyrku, co uniemożliwiło Yusufowi schwytanie mężczyzny. Słysząc rozmowę aurora, Porpentyny Goldstein z właścicielem cyrku, szybko zorientował się, że tematem rozmowy był Credence. Dlatego też, gdy kobieta skończyła rozmawiać, zaprosił ją na herbatę. Uwięzienie Tiny Goldstein mały|lewo|Yusuf rozmawiający z Tiną Podczas spotkania z Tiną, Yusuf zdradził kobiecie, że prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Credence'em. Aby czarownica mu uwierzyła, zaproponował jej, że pokaże rzetelny dowód, który miałby przesądzić o jego opowieści. Kama zabrał Tinę do podziemnej komnaty pełnej zapisków na ścianie i narysowanego drzewa genealogicznego rodu Lestrange'ów. Prawdopodobnie zabrał kobiecie różdżkę i uwięził ją w środku. Spotkanie z Newtonem Skamanderem i Jacobem Kowalskim mały|250px|Spotkanie Yusufa, Newta i Jacoba Yusuf wrócił do kawiarni, w której wcześniej pił herbatę z Goldstein. Wszedł do łazienki, a następnie zakropił oko, w którym znajdował się uciążliwy pasożyt. Po wyjściu z wnętrza kawiarni, został on zaczepiony przez Newtona Skamandera i Jacoba Kowalskiego, którzy zapytali go ich przyjaciółkę Tinę. Początkowo Yusuf odpowiadał wymijająco, jednak po krótkiej chwili zdecydował się pokazać mężczyznom, gdzie znajduje się czarownica. Zaprowadził ich do podziemnej komnaty, a gdy tylko weszli do środka, rozbroił Newtona i zamknął za kratami wraz z Porpentyną i Jacobem. mały|240px|lewo|Yusuf w lochach Kama oznajmił całej trójce, że wypuści ich, gdy Credence Barebone umrze. Chwilę później afrykańsko-francuski czarodziej zaczął się intensywnie pocić, a następnie zemdlał. Z pomocą nieśmiałka, Picketta, który potrafił otwierać zamki, cała trójka wydostała się z wcześniej zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Słysząc grasującego na ulicach Zouwu, Newton, Tina i Jacob przetransportowali się z Kamą i przenieśli na ulicę. Newton oswoił stworzenie za pomocą zabawki, zaś Tina w tym czasie pilnowała nieprzytomnego Yusufa. Kiedy Zouwu wszedł do walizki, karta otrzymana przez Dumbledore'a wskazała Newtonowi kierunek, w którym powinni się udać. Zabrali więc Yusufa i udali się w wyznaczoną stronę. Mieszkanie Nicolasa Flamela Yusuf leżał nieprzytomny w mieszkaniu Nicolasa Flamela przez krótki okres. Przez ten czas został zbadany przez Tinę, która stwierdziła, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie złożył wieczystą przysięgę. Kiedy czarownica chciała go przesłuchać, wierząc, że ten wie, gdzie jest Credence, pasożyt w oku Kamy zaczął się poruszać. Newton wyjął go za pomocą pęsety, co spowodowało, że Yusuf na chwilę się przebudził. Powiedział wówczas, że „''musi zabić''”, a po chwili ponownie stracił przytomność. Zdradzenie tożsamości Credence'a w mauzoleum mały|250px|Yusuf i Leta opowiadający historię Credence'a Gdy tylko czarodziej się obudził, zerwał się na nogi i uciekł z mieszkania Flamela, kierując się w stronę mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. Na miejsce niedługo później dotarł Jacob Kowalski oraz Credence i Nagini. Po chwili w grobowcu znaleźli się także: Newton Skamander, Tina Goldstein i Leta Lestrange. Yusuf oznajmił zgromadzonym, że Credence jest jego przyrodnim bratem. Kama opowiedział o swojej przeszłości: o tym, jak jego matkę Laurenę zaczarował Corvus Lestrange IV, a następnie kobieta urodziła mu córkę Letę. Yusuf przyznał też, że planował zabić Letę, wypełniając obietnicę złożoną swojemu ojcu, jednak zmienił swój cel na Credence'a, gdy dowiedział się, że Corvus IV spłodził kolejne dziecko, które prawdziwie pokochał. Dzieckiem tym był Credence, który dostał początkowo imię po swoim biologicznym ojcu, czyli Corvus. Po opowiedzeniu historii, Kama wycedził, że dopełni złożonej przysięgi, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, którą wycelował w Credence'a. Widząc zamiary afrykańsko-francuskiego czarodzieja, Leta krzyknęła, że Corvus nie żyje i że to ona go zabiła. Czarownica opowiedziała historię adopcji Corvusa, w której uczestniczyła: podczas podróży statkiem na morzu był sztorm, który zmusił pasażerów do ewakuacji do łodzi ratunkowych. Leta podmieniła niemowlęcia, chcąc uwolnić się od swojego brata. Z nieznanym jej dzieckiem i służącą, Irmą Dugard wsiadła na łódź i odpłynęła, obserwując jak inne łodzie zostają zatopione, w tym ta, w której podmieniła brata. Spotkanie zwolenników Grindelwalda Yusuf prawdopodobnie wszedł na spotkanie zwolenników Gellerta Grindelwalda, które odbywało się w mauzoleum. Jeśli wszedł do środka, to musiał być świadkiem przemowy czarnoksiężnika i wizji przyszłości, którą Grindelwald przedstawił. Wkrótce po przybyciu aurorów na spotkanie, Kama wraz z innymi czarodziejami użył zaklęcia Finite, które zapobiegło czarnomagicznym płomieniom rzuconym przez Gellerta. Odwiedzenie murów Hogwartu mały|lewo|230px|Yusuf, Nagini, Jacob, Tina i Tezeusz przed murami Hogwartu Yusuf wraz z Nagini, Tiną, Jacobem, Tezeuszem i Newtonem udał się do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie był świadkiem rozmowy Newtona z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Prawdopodobnie był świadomy celu wizyty. Z odległości kilkunastu metrów obserwował dyskusję Skamandera, który po chwili został zaproszony do środka, na herbatę. Wygląd Yusuf był dobrze zbudowanym, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. Miał krótkie, czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Zazwyczaj nosił kapelusz i płaszcz, dzięki czemu jego ubiór był elegancki. Charakter mały|Yusuf w cyrku Yusuf był odważnym mężczyzną, który dotrzymywał słowa. Kochał swoją rodzinę i nie mógł się pogodzić z odejściem swojej matki do innego mężczyzny. Był oddany, o czym świadczy złożenie wieczystej przysiegi swojemu ojcu. Prawdopodobne jest, że Yusuf w rzeczywistości nie chciał zabijać Credence'a Barebone'a, którego uważał za swojego zaginionego brata przyrodniego, ale czuł się do tego zobowiązany ze względu na strach przed złamaniem przysięgi. Kama potrafił być bezwzględny, o czym świadczy zamknięcie Tiny, Newta i Jacoba w lochach. Yusuf ukrywał też swoje emocje przed innymi, przykładowo nie prosząc nikogo o pomoc z pasożytem w oku. Dopiero będąc u skraju otworzył się, wyznając prawdę na temat swojej przeszłości w mauzoleum. Warto także zwrócić uwagę na jego upartość w dążeniu do celu, które przejawiało się majaczeniem przez sen. Magiczne zdolności * Zaklęcia: Yusuf bez problemu potrafił rzucać zaklęcia, przykładowo rozbrajając Newtona. Dołączył także do rzucania zaklęcia Finite, dzięki któremu zniwelowano zaklęcie rzucone przez Grindelwalda. * Czarna magia: Możliwe, że Kama byłby zdolny do rzucenia zaklęć niewybaczalnych, w tym samego zaklęcia uśmiercającego, na co może wskazywać scena, w której Kama wycelował w Credence'a Bareboene'a, chcąc go zabić. Relacje Z ojcem Yusuf kochał swojego ojca i miał z nim prawdopodobnie bardzo dobre relacje. Gdy jego matka odeszła do Corvusa Lestrange'a IV i zmarła po porodzie drugiego dziecka, młody Kama został poproszony przez Mustafę, leżącym na łożu śmierci, aby ten zabił w odwecie jedyną osobę, którą Corvus pokochał. Yusuf zatem musiał być mu bardzo oddany, ponieważ zgodził się go pomścić i złożył w tym celu wieczystą przysięgę. Z matką lewo|100px Yusuf kochał swoją matkę i był do niej mocno przywiązany, o czym świadczy jego reakcja i próba zatrzymania Laureny, gdy ta pod wpływem zaklęcia odchodziła do innego mężczyzny. Aby pomścić swojego ojca, który jeszcze bardziej odczuwał ból po stracie ukochanej, Yusuf złożył wieczystą przysięgę, w której obiecał zabić kogoś, kogo rzeczywiście pokochał Corvus. Kama zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego matka jest nieszczęśliwa i nie mógł nic zrobić, aby ją odczarować. Prawdopodobnie bardzo cierpiał, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Laureny. Z Corvusem Lestrange'em IV Yusuf nienawidził Corvusa za to, że odebrał mu jego matkę i jednocześnie skrzywdził tym też jego ojca. Nienawiść względem Corvusa doprowadziła do złożenia obietnicy ojcu, w której Kama zadeklarował się zabić osobę, którą Corvus szczerze pokocha. Z Credence'em Barebone'em mały|100px Kama uważał Credence'a Barebone'a za swojego zaginionego sprzed laty brata przyrodniego, Corvusa. Sądził on, że Credence urodził się jako jedyny kochany przez ojca syn, dlatego też obrał sobie na cel zabicie Barebone'a. Kama kierował się emocjami i obietnicą złożoną ojcu, dlatego też, ślepo wierząc, że to właśnie Credence jest Corvusem, wycelował w niego różdżką, chcąc zabić chłopaka. Z Letą Lestrange mały|lewo|100px Mimo pokrewieństwa, niewiele wiadomo o relacjach, jakie żywiło do siebie przyrodnie rodzeństwo, jakim był Yusuf i Leta. Prawdopodobnie nie utrzymywali żadnych kontaktów, ale zdawali sobie sprawę o swoim pochodzeniu. Zanim Kama dowiedział się o istnieniu Corvusa, był pewien, że musi zabić Letę aby dotrzymać przysięgi. Z niewiadomych źródeł zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Corvus wcale nie kochał swojej córki, co wykluczało ją z kręgu osób, które Yusuf mógłby zabić. Z Newtonem Skamanderem, Tiną Goldstein i Jacobem Kowalskim mały|150px|Jacob, Tina i Newton Yusuf traktował Newtona, Tinę i Jacoba jako osoby, które mogły mu przeszkodzić w realizacji złożonej przysięgi. Z tego też powodu zamknął całą trójkę w lochach. Ponieważ byli oni obecni w mauzoleum, zdradził im historię na temat swojej przeszłości i Corvusa Lestrange'a. Za kulisami W Yusufa Kamę w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda wcielił się William Nadylam. Etymologia * Imię Yusuf to arabski odpowiednik imienia Józef. * Kama w języku sanskryckim jest imieniem oznaczającym miłość. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Kama de:Yusuf Kama en:Yusuf Kama es:Yusuf Kama fr:Yusuf Kama pt:Yusuf Kama ru:Юсуф Кама